Trina Vega
Katrina Jaqueline "Trina" Vega (Daniella Monet) is Tori's older sister. History At some point in her life she ended up getting into Hollywood Arts. She got paired up with André for the Annual Talent Show at Hollywood Arts and attempted to sing Make it Shine. She practiced with André for about a week, but when it was time for her to step up into the spotlight, bad luck struck. Trina had found a Chinese Herb Gurgle recipe online that would help her sing better, but when she drank it, she had an allergic reation. Her tongue swelled to such a large size that a doctor had to be called in. The doctor told Trina that she wouldn't be able to perform that night, so Tori sung "Make it Shine" in her place. Trina wrote and acted in a one-woman play called "Trina!". Robbie was supposed to rate it as a 5-star performance in fear of Trina, he ended up rating it as a comedy instead of a regular play. Ironically, everyone who ended up coming to see her show ended up enjoying it because of it's "comical" nature. She also went on a mission to get an anti-cement formula for Tori's cemented face in "Tori the Zombie". Characteristics Trina Vega is Tori's older sister by two years. She is a stuck-up diva. Even though she usually has good intentions and truly cares for Tori, Trina is materialistic, egotistical, and truly believes that stardom is her destiny. Unfortunately, while she behaves like an A-List star, her performance level is of a significantly lower grade. Nonetheless, she has managed to somehow get into Hollywood Arts. She claims nothing scares her due to the fact that she's seen her grandmother naked, as said in "Tori the Zombie". In "Survival of the Hottest", Trina showed her selfish side when she refused to share her water with the others while they were all trapped in Beck's RV. Trina may be likeable, but she is not an easy one to approach, or rather, she's not an easy person to get along with. Trina showed her ungrateful side in "The Birthweek Song", in which she didn't consider the song (You're the Reason) that Tori sang for her as an actual present, much to Tori and André's (the writer of the song) dismay. She was also shown to be very annoying and harassing when she kept bothering Perez Hilton after he took back his camera that she stole. Several running gags about Trina is that when she's angry, she'll always remark "I'm so upset!", and that she easily gets angry even when people aren't trying to offend her. Another running gag about Trina is that she gets jealous when people are more talented than her. For example, in the episode "Pilot", she said André is average at piano, despite him being somewhat a master. Also, though she remarks Tori was great at the "Talent Show", she says "I would've been AMAZING!" impling that she believes she can do better, despite her having lack of singing talent. Trina is not an easily character, as shown by some characters in the series. One of those characters are mostly Jade, Robbie & Rex, and sometimes Cat. Though, Trina seems to care less of those who think of her. Trina can be really persistant as shown in Jade Dumps Beck, when she tried to force Robbie to say something good about her performance, even going to extreme measures to disobey the teachers orders to get out of the classroom in an attempt to get Robbie to do her wish. Trivia *She has a friend named Molly, whom Tori described to have little feet and big thighs. *Every night, she wishes that she was hotter.' *She sometimes treats Tori like a baby. For instance, she touches Tori's nose when Tori says not to. *Her address is reference to creator Dan Schneider. S(South)- Schneider, Street name- James, Dr(Drive)- Dan. *André was the first one to be mentioned by Trina, or in the whole series, for that matter. *She's allergic to the Chinese Herb as it swells her tongue. *It was said by Jade that no one likes her, but in "The Birthweek Song", it was said she had a friend named Molly, implying that Jade is clearly trying to put her down. *In "Pilot", Trina had black hair, but in later episodes, her hair has dark blonde highlights. Given that, she must be obsessed with her hair. *She was absent in the episodes "Robarazzi", "Beck's Big Break", and "The Great Ping Pong Scam" because Monet was busy filming iPsycho and was ill before filming of the latter two episodes. *Trina is attractive, by having a little boy in "Wi-Fi In The Sky" call her a freak, but hot (although the little boy says that Tori is hotter) and having Robbie liking her after they kissed. Relationships with Other Characters Beck No interaction, but Trina commented on his RV in "Survival of the Hottest', but later took it back due to her experience in it. Tori Trina's relationship with her sister seems to be pretty good. Trina is supportive of Tori, and vice-versa. As seen in the Pilot episode, when Tori wanted to quit Hollywood Arts, Trina convinced her to stay, because she was great at the talent show. But being as self-centered as Trina is, she quickly replied, "But I would have been AMAZING!" In "The Birthweek Song", their relationship became strained when Trina didn´t appreciate Tori´s song. (See: Torina) André Trina was André's partner in the annual talent show. Trina often calls André "Andrew" or "Andy" and ignored the fact that he wrote the song she was singing, claiming no one ever cares who writes a song. André seems very tolerant of this, though. They seem to be on good terms. (See: Trandre) Robbie According to her in "Stage Fighting", she greatly dislikes Robbie. After they kiss for an audition, he constantly pesters her with flirty advances to no avail, but eventually he leaves her alone. They don't seem to be on good terms. Robbie also vomited in Trina's bag after he drank fish tank water in "Survival of the Hottest". In Cat's New Boyfriend Trina and Robbie are seen to be friends since she lets him feel her feet and lets him get his feet smoothened. (See: Tribbie) Cat They never interacted with each other until "Tori the Zombie", since they were assigned to work together to retrieve an antidote for Tori when she had a zombie mask stuck in her face in "Tori the Zombie." Using that episode as a basis, they seem to be in good terms. They seem to be friends, despite Trina getting annoyed with her. She even asked for her phone number in "Survival of the Hottest" to call her when she left and hugs her when she gets them out, a hint that she cares for her. Jade No interaction, or at least, no friendly one. Jade dislikes her a lot. In "Jade Dumps Beck", when Trina gave her a flyer, Jade crumpled it up and stuffed it down her shirt and bra. In "Survival of the Hottest", Jade says to Trina that "Nobody likes her" two times. They are not on good terms, and seem to be enemies. Jade is also one of the few characters to talk about Trina's lack of talent. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Pairings Category:Images of Trina Vega Category:Images Category:Actors Category:Actor Images Category:Females Category:Season 1 Category:Main Characters Category:Images of Tori Vega Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with Songs Category:Episodes about Trina Category:Episodes about Tribbie Category:Episodes about Cabbie